


La Folie Douce

by FannyT



Series: Ficlet Instruments 2019 [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A kind of vague Shadowhunters AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Most things are the same but it isn't exactly canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT
Summary: Magnus has it under control. No one has any idea.





	La Folie Douce

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> No one can ever, ever find out.  
  


* * *

No one can ever, ever find out. 

Magnus doesn’t know what he was thinking. A mortal—it’s stupid, he knows this, but it’s also heady, life-changing and absurdly wonderful. He finds himself smiling at odd moments, humming romantic songs and generally behaving a little silly. 

But it’s fine. He has it under control. No one has any— 

“Is that the new boyfriend?” Catarina says, at the conference of warlocks held at the New York shadowhunter institute. “He’s _cute_.”

Apart from Catarina, no one has any idea.

* * *

_Congratulations on developing your taste in men_, Ragnor writes. Magnus sends back rude emojis. 

_I’ve noticed sparks_, Dot texts. Magnus responds with a sparkler gif—neutral. 

It’s fine, though. These are his closest allies. They’re fine.

* * *

On his next visit to the Institute, he’s greeted by the security chief herself. 

“What an honour, Ms Lightwood,” he tells her. She grins. 

“Call me Izzy. And I felt it was time we met properly.”

She leans in close, and murmurs, “You make my brother so happy.”

OK. So. 

Apart from all his friends and Isabelle Lightwood, no one can ever find out.

* * *

“So,” Clary Frey says. 

“Yes, biscuit?”

“You and Alec _are_ dating now, right?” She blushes, then clarifies, “It’s not that I feel threatened by him or anything. Jace and him—I mean, I know it wasn’t like that, really. But Alec seems so much… I don’t know, lighter? Recently, I mean. Not as sad, and brooding.”

Maybe, Magnus thinks, this is spiralling a little bit out of control. 

Well, at least Alec’s parents don’t seem to have caught on yet—the last time Alec spoke to them, they were pushing a fellow shadowhunter his way (“Lydia Branwell has _such_ a bright future within the Clave”). 

Because whatever happens, Maryse can’t ever find out.

* * *

Magnus opens his door, and Maryse glares at him. 

“I hear you want to marry my son,” she says. 

“We’ve been dating for two months,” Magnus says faintly. 

Maryse waves this away. “I’m not blind. I see where this is going. And I just want you to know—” 

She draws a breath, and Magnus braces himself for the inevitable explosion. 

“It could have been worse, I guess,” Maryse says. 

“Sorry?” 

She sighs. “I’ve seen the way his face changes when you’re brought up. He thinks he’s good at hiding his feelings.”

“Oh, he really isn’t,” Magnus says, before he can stop himself. To his astonishment, it makes Maryse smile briefly. 

“I know. And I’m glad he’s found someone who brings out those feelings.” Her expression fades back into the stern Clave envoy. “I won’t pretend this won’t take some time to get used to.”

She turns to walk away, then hesitates. 

“But please ask Alec to have patience with me until I do.” 

Magnus stands for some time looking after her, then takes out his phone and dials. 

“Alexander?” he asks. “Do you feel like going out for dinner tonight?”

Alec Lightwood is his boyfriend. He wants everyone to find out.


End file.
